The Half Blood Princess
by Dark Tranquility
Summary: When Beaubaton school is destroyed, Angela Talon has to go to Hogwarts instead. She meets Harry & co and friendships and maybe relationships develop! Please give this story a chance, I'm working real hard on it! R&R It will have adventure too!
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY NEW FIC! ITS VERY DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHERS, PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY! I'M REALLY MAKING AN EFFORT!

BECAUSE SOME EVIL REVIEWERS SAID MY SPELLING WAS TERRIBLE I GOT MY BEST FRIEND TO READ IT OVER FOR ME AND SHE'S TOP OF HER ENGLISH CLASS SO I BET SHE KNOWS BETTER SPELLING THAN MOST OF YOU!

sososososos

TITLE: The Half-Blood Princess

CHAPTER 1: The Coming Of The Hawk, part 1

sososososos

My name? Angela Talon. My age? 16 years old …

You might be wondering why you've never heard of me before. Well, it's a long story. I never knew my dad, you see. I grew up with my mum in Beaubaton in France. That's where I went to school for the first six years of my schooling. My mum is a muggle, but she told me when I was only five years old that my dad was a very powerful wizard and so I was not surprised to receive my invitation to attend the Beaubaton school for witchcraft and wizardry. Beautbaton is a good school. The headmistress (a giantess) is strict but fair. No one was more sorry than me when an attack by deatheaters blew up the whole school and killed her. Most of the students died. I only survived because I got an owl telling me to GET OUT only moments before the attack!

My mum, Monique Talon made arrangements to me to be aloud to go to Hogwarts in England after the Beaubaton school was blow up … and that's how I came to meet Harry Potter and his friends.

I arrived in Hogwarts for the start of the 6th year (A/N: Dumbledore is dead like in book 6 and stuff,but the Ministry told Harry that he had to go back to Hogwarts for his final year, so everythings happening like normal) and this is where the story begins…

Sososososos

I could hear them whispered all around me in the train. Of course, they must be wondering who I am, but why don't they just ask?

Finally one guy smiles at me: "Hi! I'm Ron Weasly! You must be new here. Whats your name?"

He's got red hair but he's not too ugly even though he had freckles.

"I'm Angela, Angela Talon."

The girl sitting next to Ron's eyes widened. "ANGELA TALON FROM BEABATONS SCHOOL?"

I nodded (Well, what did she think? How many Angela Talons can there be?). "Who are you then?"

"Herrmione Granger I'm the best friend of Harry Potter and Ron's my boyfriend."

I could tell I wouldn't like this girl but since I was the new kid, I thought I should play nice. For now, anyway. Soon I'd show her how REAL girls lived! "Nice to meet you Hermione." I said.

She obviously read about me in the newspaper or something.

"So wheres the famous Harry Potter?" I've seen photos of him and I can't wait to meet him in real life. He's everyone's hero, but maybe he could be my special hero.

"Hes with my sister" Ron said.

"Their a couple" Herrmione said and something in her voice made me look up. She sounded angry with me, like she was thinking YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM.

Well, we'll see about that!

I talked with Ron for the rest fo the trip and when we got to Hogwarts it was already very late. "Hey, said Ron, Do you know what House you'll be living in?"

"No!"

"We're in Gryffindor. It would be bloody brilliant if you could come too!"

Hermione punched Ron in the shoulder and I could see in her eyes than she was very jealous of me. "Let the sorting hat decide, Ron, ok?"

We all laughted, but I knew I will have to keep an eye on this girl. She doesn't like me one bit.

We left the train together and AT LAST ran into Harry and Ginny. They were walking together, but they weren't holding hands, which gives me hope. Ron explained on the train that Harry split up with Ginny last year but that since the Ministry made him come back to Hogwarts they got back together again.

"Hi Harry, I'm Angela!"

He stared at me and smiles. I have that effect on people sometimes. "Nice to meet you." His hand is warm when I shake it and I don't want to let go… Hes more gorgeous in real than in the newspapers! Ginny scowls at me and goes to talk with Hermione.

We got to Hogwarts soon after and before I knew what was happening to me, an old teacher pulled me to the front of the room and put a mouldy old hat on my head. She pushed it down hard like she wanted to ruin my perfect curls (I spents hours making my hair perfect for the first day at the new school)!

"This is Angela Talon!" The old teacher shouted to the room. "She is the survivor of the beautbaton school attack and will now be schooled here at Hogwarts instead. "

Behind me the teachers clapped and soon the students clapped too. Only one teacher did not clap. A tall dark man with black hair. He stared at the back of my head like I was an alien or something, his eyes trying to see into my brain. But I soon forgot about that for the sorting hat yelled: "YOU WILL BE IN …. ?"

sososososos

WHAT HOUSE DO YOU THINK I'LL BE IN?

REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!

TO BE CONTINUED SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

sososososos

TITLE: The Half-Blood Princess

CHAPTER 1: The Coming Of The Hawk, part 2

Sososososos

"YOU WILL BE IN SLYTHERIN!"

"How is that possible?" I cried out! Ron and Harry looked at me in shock. Hermione and Ginny seemed very pleased. This way I couldn't get near to their boyfriends!

I walked slowly to the Slytherin table. The Slytherins look really happy that I've been elected to their house. They cheer and shout and introduce themselves all together so I can't hear a word anyone's saying.

One boy stands our from the others. He's tall and has silver hair. "I'm Draco Malfoy, welcome to the Slytherin house!"

"Isn't this where the dark wizards come from?"

Draco Malfoy laughed. "Do I look dark to you?"

He didn't. He's very tall and very very good looking. Not like a hero like Harry, but in a more PRETTY way almost like a girl. "You look gorgeous" I said and he seemed pleased with my answer.

"I think we're going to get on great!" he laughed.

I forgot about Ron and Harry completely during the meal, but when I left with the Slytherins I ran over to their table.

"I'll see you guys in class tomorrow, ok?"

"But you're a Slytherin!"

"Yeah, but you spoke to me on the train, ron. I haven't forgotten that!"

Ron blushed and Harry looked very happy. Even Hermione had to admit it was a good idea for the houses to mix a little and not fight like usual.

"Yeah then we'll see you tomorrow!"

Draco waited for me although he didn't go near the Gryffindors. He walked me down to the Slytherin Common Room where we chatted all evening to get to know each other. I had no idea Slytherins could be so … NICE!

sososososos

(A/N: in case anyone's wondering how Draco is at Hogwarts, its because Voldermort was angry because Draco failed to kill Dumbledore, so McGonagall let him come top Hogwarts to be safe and DRACO IS NOT EVIL! I know this chapter was really short, but the next one will be longer!)


End file.
